Aimless Life
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: Rated for one lemon, bad language and some violence. Serenity was new. He had seen her once before, in his tournament, but other than that he knew little about her. It didn't stop him from trying. She was a part of the group he tortured most. He would teach her her place with them. He just had to know what buttons to push... but after learning about her, would he still want to? SXS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- duh, do not own yu gi oh. **

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

They were right behind him. Talking and laughing. It was insufferable. Just when he thought he could manage, they would burst out in some laughter, cheer or some other annoying noise. He just wanted to focus, but they made it near impossible.

"Would you just shut up?"

"Looks like Mr. Stick-up-his-ass is playing his usual role of dick head." Joey said leaning back in glancing over to him. He narrowed his eyes in return and glared at them.

"And the retarded puppy is especially noisy this morning." He retorted, making Joey's anger rise in turn. This was how it was every damned year. They would be in homeroom together, cause fights and yelling matches, and end up with a completely ruined day. Or at least Kaiba would end up with a ruined day. Joey seemed angry now, but in a few minutes he would have forgotten the entire ordeal and changed to relaxing with his friends again. Sometimes Kaiba wished he had the attention span of a goldfish too.

"Are you two at it again?" A familiar voice called behind them. Kaiba looked up and saw the girl Joey had brought with him on the blimp during his tournament. His little sister. Joey might be able to forget the arguments they shared but he might not as easily forget Kaiba insulting his sister. There was only a slight problem. He had no clue of anything about this girl. He assumed she was like the rest of them, but he had already overused the jokes and insults he would have with the rest of them. There was only one thing to do. Wait.

"He started it." Joey shot out and Kaiba's eyes narrowed more.

"Joey, I heard you from all the way in the hall. You guys are loud. It's too early for that." Kaiba smirked. Maybe she wasn't as bad as the rest of them. "But, that doesn't give you the right to just burst out and yell at people." She said, now turning on him. Scratch that last thought. She was just as bad.

"I don't think this has any-"

"Listen, this is my brother and as much as he's being a jerk, you are too. You like to think you're so much better than everyone, instead, why don't you act the part, don't just say you are. Be the better man you think you are and turn around. Ignore them." Just like that the faced away from him, as if he never existed in the first place. As if she didn't just put a verbal beat down on him. She wasn't as bad as the rest of them. She was worse. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

He moved into the library, his study block better spent away from the idiot blonde. The girl had left just before homeroom started, freeing him from her as he thought of a new way to get to her. The silence of the library held nothing but the hum of whispers and pages turned. It was the best noise he had heard all day.

He started towards the back to place a book he had borrowed a few weeks ago back on the shelf. It was his favorite, and a very rare copy. He had attempted to buy it from the school several times, but they refused to let it go. A high school, the owners of his favorite rare book, it was disgraceful. Unfortunately for him, it was also the principals favorite book. Kaiba would borrow it for weeks at a time, partly just to annoy the principal, partially because he never really had time to read it. Most days he would just open to his favorite section and read that short passage over and over, then get back to work.

He turned down the last row of shelves and paused. She was there. He watched for a moment as the girl from earlier paced back and forth just in the section he was preparing to place the book.

"Well, if it isn't Wheeler's sister. I didn't know you could read." The girl turned as he began to speak, but only offered him a scrunched dismissive face before going back to the shelf in front of her. She took a few steps back, eyes still glued on the shelf as he moved and lifted the book he was returning to it's proper place.

"I'll be out of here in a second." She said distantly. He could tell she wasn't really focusing on what she was saying. "The book I want is supposed to be here... but hasn't been for a few wee-..." She stopped as she looked at the book he was placing back. She lifted her and and slid it right back out from where he just placed it. "Never mind." Then she started towards a table without a second thought. He followed her tentatively and watched as she sat herself, completely absorbed in the books title.

She flipped it open about fifteen pages then skimmed through until she rested on page seventeen. He sat adjacent to her and watched her for a moment, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Page thirty five is much better." That did catch her attention. She glanced up at him for a moment then back down to the book.

"That's the page with Jericho's confrontation." Kaiba was taken aback. It was indeed, and she didn't even have to open the page to see it.

"Yes..."

"It's... ok, just a little... childish for me." Childish? The Jericho confrontation was the beginning turning point in the book where the main character gets his direction and starts his journey.

"How is it childish? He's standing up for himself and what he cares about." Kaiba said, now slightly offended. It was his favorite passage after all.

"For no reason." She said looking at him levelly. She wasn't angered, wasn't arguing, just stating her opinion. Normally people were either rearing to argue with him, or they wanted to yes him to death. She was doing neither. "He starts this entire conflict just to argue something, though important to him personally, meaningless in the long term. It's like starting a life changing quest just because you and say... your fiance don't agree on the color of the wedding. It may mean a lot to you or her, but when it comes to the rest of your lives, one little color doesn't matter.

"They completely overlook the entire meaning of their lives and their personal beings because of one small disagreement. The quest wasn't a necessary one if they could just figure that out in the beginning. The end result is the same. It just takes longer his way." Kaiba was stunned. The confrontation was so perfectly written. So colorful the words, so elegant the phrasing. But was it all meaningless?

"I prefer this part, on page seventeen. Where he starts talking about his best friend. The person he trusts most in life. The person he pledges himself to, then over the next four pages it slowly sinks into everything he does, everything he gives up for his friend. Everything he's sacrificed. Then comes the 'but'. The point where he realizes the difference between a caring relationship and a sacrifice of self to this person. An unknowing slavery under the guise of friendship. It inevitably leads to the conflict that you've talked about, but they argue the wrong points. They travel towards the wrong goal. Their starting point was way off."

"Eventually they get it right." He said defensively. He was still in shock from this girls point of view. He had never discussed his favorite book. Never talked with someone else on the same level. The same level? No, just someone who has the same passion for it. That was all.

"Yes, which makes it one of my favorites. How many problems, no matter how complicated in relationships lead to each other, spinning an intricate web of complexity and depth in the characters. Everything is tied together so well... So beautifully. It's... perfect." She closed the book and looked over it again. He wasn't sure how to respond. She pretty much just stated what h felt about the book. A different view point on his favorite page, but a similar opinion overall. Now that he thought about it, she did make valid points. He had only ever seen it his own way. Before he could think of something, another person joined them, sitting across from her and adjacent to him.

"Hey, Serenity." The new girl said to Wheeler's sister while trying not to look at him. He had seen her all around. She was one of his 'fan girls' also known as a stalker. He had feeling she wasn't quite there for Serenity.

"Uh... Hi...um... what's your name again?" Kaiba held back a snicker. She definitely wasn't there for Serenity.

"Chelsea. My name is Chelsea. I pass you in the hall sometimes..." the girl tried.

"Oh, right. What's up?" Serenity didn't seem to remember her at all, but was being nice.

"I was just passing by and wanted to say hi. What's that you're reading?"

"Fennopan And Marria." She answered, holding the book out. Chelsea raised her eyebrow, looking at the thing.

"It's a fictional war novel." Kaiba clarified. A slight blush spread across the brunette's cheeks as he spoke and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I always pegged you for a romance kinda girl." She said to Serenity. Something was insinuated in her tone, but either Serenity didn't pick up on it, or she didn't care.

"Pft. Romance. The bastard child of literature." Kaiba muttered. Both girls glanced over at him as he looked off to the side.

"I am a romance kind of girl" Serenity said, ignoring him. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. What was the point in reading those things? At least the war novels used strategies and had some coming of being inside them. The romance genre was littered with lewd scenes and pointless fluff.

"Why? It's just setting an ideal that men cant live up to." Kaiba asked. If it was any other girl or any other time he wouldn't have bothered, but she had just blown his mind with her in depth thought and consideration for a timeless classic that he loved. He wanted to know why someone who actually put any thought into what they were reading would give novels like those a second thought.

" That isn't true though. How many have you read?" Kaiba looked at her like she had three heads. "Exactly. Most writers of romance novels are women. We know better than to expect the perfect man. We don't want the perfect man. Perfection is boring and overrated." Kaiba sat back trying to wrap his head around this girl. "The men in the novels... the good ones, they're not perfect. They have histories. Pasts that haunt them. Things that stick with them forever. Things that make them think no one would ever care about them.

"It's not an ideal that is impossible. It's a basis. A way for women to figure out what they like and what they don't. They don't fall in love with the impossibilities, just the traits that they like in the men in the books. They can, and do apply the same trait finding in every man close to them consciously or subconsciously. They see similarities and pick men based on the traits they see and like from the books. It might be why men complain that girls only pick them because they couldn't get the guy in the book, but it's much deeper than that.

"It's the personalities and characteristics that they want in their man that they're looking for, not the character themselves. It's just easier to put a name with a set of traits then explain all of this out. But you boys have the same thing. You have your playboy books. It may not be the exact same, but that's what you do isn't it? Look at pictures of the ideal women? Thin and tall and curvy with perfect skin and hair?" Kaiba almost smirked.

"I don't do that shit." He said plainly.

"Well, you wouldn't have to. You could just invite the playboy bunnies to your place and they'd probably sign the posters of themselves." He shrugged and nodded, though he had never actually done that. She giggled at the casual way he just agreed and moved on. "But that's a little different in it's own. You boys just need a picture and that girl in the picture is anything you want them to be. They could be smart or dumb, sweet or mean. Anything. Meeting them in real life ruins that picture. You find that they're jerks, or really dumb, or cruelly smart, or even just a spoiled brat. Your pictures would be shattered.

"Girls don't look for pictures. They don't see the bodies, they want the personalities behind them. Good authors know that. A good series has the depth that more mature readers crave." She seemed finished, but her words prompted another question, though, this one was just to get to know her specifically.

"What about the ones you read?" She looked up at him for a moment, then back at her bag. He had a feeling she possessed one of those books with her now.

"I... don't usually talk about the novels I read. It's a personal preference thing, but the series that I love the most... There are many men. It's sort of King Arthur-esq in the medieval era. There's the king and the men in his personal guard. The first book starts off with the king. The story was good, but I never really pictured him as a personal 'ideal'. I probably wouldn't even approach him in real life, but the story was good and the under laying plot was amazing.

"The second book covered another of the base personalities that 'humans' can be grouped under. The author had a lot to work with making the series about so many men, so it wasn't hard to work in backgrounds and personalities for every reader. This one was the... 'I'm pretty and I know it' type. He was fun and sweet, but very very... pretty. He almost reminds me of Duke." Kaiba did roll his eyes this time. "And of course, because it's a romance novel, he finds the girl worth monogamy, which I think is where the similarities between him and Duke end." She giggled out. Kaiba didn't think it was possibly for the play boy to ever give up polygamy.

"I would love to be friends with this man. I would love to hang out and chat with him. But I don't think I could be more than that with him. He's not my interest in this series."

"Which one is then?" Kaiba asked, cutting her off before she could continue on her own.

"Me... I like... Byron." She had a soft blush across her face and was beginning to remind him of Chelsea. He pictured her 'ideal' to be something of a prince in shining armor. Some sensitive fool who was nice to everyone and was generally good in every way. It was almost sickening. "He's... he's not the most appreciated... His book sold the least. He's... strong, like the other knights, but different. He doesn't exactly take care of himself, he's... Malnourished. He's quiet. Reserved. Not the kindest person, but well intentioned. His entire body was scarred. " Kaiba could feel his veins tightening. Scarred? he resisted the urge to pull his clothes tighter against himself.

"He believes his scars leave him completely disgusting and undesirable. He hates being touched and isn't a naturally trusting person." Kaiba wanted to look away from her, afraid that if she looked up, she could see how he was being effected. "He was... abused. Hurt and rejected. He was at the bottom of society, but fought his way up. He's loyal.

"I don't care about scars. I don't care about looks. Someone with the strength to fight their way through torture and endure so much, only to make something better for themselves and come out on top... that's what I admire. That's... That's what I like about him." Kaiba rose, done listening to her. It was as if she knew his entire life. Like she was reading it out to him. He just hoped she would never find out that she had just described him.

.

.

.

.

.

**So... chapter one down. Kaiba was cruising for anything he could find on this new 'adversary' and has apparently uncovered so much more. But he's not a naturally trusting person... he's usually a loner. Reserved. It's his choice whether he wants to remain that way or not. **

**Worth keeping? still not sure. Keep me posted, I may just scrap this.  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba left the library in a hurry. The two girls remained. Serenity didn't seem fazed by his sudden retreat. She probably thought she insulted him or that he had enough socializing for the day. He had seen her a few more times in the halls until lunch rolled around. They had many different blocks for lunch, lightening the demands on the staff by lowering the amount of students served at one time.

Joey's lunch was the block before Serenity's meaning they would pass each other on their ways to and from the cafe. Unfortunately, Kaiba's lunch block was the same as Serenity's, meaning he would also pass Joey on his way. It was always the same. Some snide remark from one of them, a heated argument and finally the gang pulling Joey away to class. It went on for days, a few weeks even, and Kaiba had gotten used to the routine.

"Hey, Kaiba, They're all outta baby souls. Better luck tomorrow." He said, passing the young CEO and moving toward the exit of the cafe. Kaiba turned, about to say something when Serenity made her appearance.

"Joey, why are you always starting things? Isn't hanging with Yugi and zoning out all day fun enough?" She said, laughing a little at her brother, but more out of frustration than humor. She glanced over at Kaiba and he closed his mouth, turned and kept walking. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her again. He remembered vividly how she had torn down his walls so easily and hadn't even noticed.

She was far worse that the rest of them. She was smart, deep and thoughtful, and though she didn't seem to like conflict, she could possibly be a worthy adversary. It was hard to believe she was related to the mutt. They were such completely different people.

But all week he had been itching for some sort of reclamation to his character. It wasn't like him to be caught off guard like that. Come to think of it, he had been almost looking forward to another swing at the mutt. It would have made him feel right inside his own skin again. But she had refused him that much. Once again, she stopped the one thing that could have given him any sense of normalcy.

He sat beneath his favorite tree and just stared off into his briefcase. He knew he should be eating right now, or at least working, but his insides were all messed up and the only thing filling his head were thoughts of what he could or should have said for himself only moments ago.

"Hey." Her voice beckoned his eyes to travel up to hers. She stood over him, smiling down and he rose, not liking the feeling of being under her, or anyone really.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Still feeling anti-social?" So she did think he had filled his quota for socialization from before. At least that was a relief.

"Please. I just prefer not to waste my time on senseless chit chat." He said glancing down at his briefcase once more. He hoped he didn't look like he was uncomfortable or trying too hard, which he was. He still hadn't recouped completely from that morning and everything was beginning to pile up.

"Or senseless arguments?" She added, tilting her head and trying to gain eye contact. He offered it to her in the form of a glare.

"Those, I enjoy." That made her brow furrow.

"You like fighting?" He only nodded. "You're unbelievable. Why? And why my brother? Cant you argue with other people too? What about me?" Was she seriously suggesting that he tear into her like he did to her brother? What person would ask for that?

"You don't argue, you debate. There's a difference." Serenity rolled her eyes. "You just don't understand, so I'll break it down for you. I like to argue. I like the adrenaline rush it gives me. Even if it's someone as easy as your brother. Maybe that's why I prefer him. It's a quick easy way to get a fix."

"Harassment and insulting people is your drug? Cant you find a different outlet? Something less destructive?" Kaiba had thought about it, but it was completely inappropriate. Where would he do it? Here? And with who?...

"Well there is one, but I'm not exactly partial to the thought of it." He smirked as she looked at him quizzically.

"Cant you just give it a shot as see if it works?" She had no clue.

"Fine." He tugged her forward and before she could object, mashed his lips against hers. She squeaked against him, but couldn't fight him off. He was too strong. Overpowering. Her hands pressed against his arms, but they seemed to be completely solid around her. His lips firm. His scent... wait... when had she stopped struggling?

He broke from her and for a second, she could do little but breathe. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into the blue ones just inches from her. His arms sank back as a smirk spread across his face and she felt hers burn. Taking a step back an flattening her clothes around herself, she tried desperately to find words for the situation.

"What's the matter? You were rather long winded last we spoke. Run out of things to say?" He taunted. She let out a long slow breath and looked at him levelly.

"Get your fix?" His smirk faded a little but not entirely.

"Barely." She looked down in much the same fashion he had done a few moments prior, only he was keen enough to see it. He had crossed a line of hers. Hurt her. It was what he had originally aimed to do, but the way she looked... it wasn't the same. She moved away from him slowly, nodding to him before turning and he almost wanted to reach out and stop her. But this was what he wanted... wasn't it? So why did he feel like this?

He knew he would see her again in the last class of the day. Joey would be there too, but he was so caught up in joking and getting ready for the after school life that he usually left Kaiba alone. He might be able to... no, he wouldn't waste a second on her. He would work on the rest of his classwork and immediately start into his business work.

The rest of the day she slowly crept into the back of his mind. Not interrupting anything or distracting him, just there. Reminding him of how he felt and what he did. He got to the classroom for his last block and considered just going straight to work and skipping it, but that would be a retreat, and Seto Kaiba didn't retreat. He moved to his row, but Joey leaned across the desks, blocking him from being able to get to his desk.

"What's the password?" he asked with a grin. Kaiba wasn't in the mood for this.

"Move." He said simply and Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Try again." He goaded. Apparently, this was not one of the times Joey would just leave him alone. Kaiba sighed, really really not wanting to deal with it, and moved around him, approaching his desk from behind. He placed his book in the small basket underneath the chair and slipped his briefcase below that. By the time he straightened himself, someone had joined him.

"Thanks for not arguing with him." She seemed... normal. She smiled up at him and he just looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?" He shook his head, ignoring it.

"Looking to quench another of my fixes?" He tossed at her and leaned against his desk. She popped up and sat on the one next to his, wrinkling her face.

"Nah, you're a terrible kisser." He almost smirked at that, but something flew from the corner of his eye and he looked up in time to watch a ball of paper fly between them, along with a few more In random directions. Joey and his friends scrambled for their seats, trying to look innocent as possible while Kaiba sighed.

"How do you put up with him?" He asked. He was just thinking out loud, but she glanced over to her brother and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba looked at her quizzically. Did he truly not annoy her? She stared him down for a moment before laughing. "He's just acting like a typical eighteen year old boy. Mentally and physically. He's a little louder than most, but still typical." She said looking at him fondly. He rose and eyebrow and when she turned back to him she gave him a disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that. You cant compare him to yourself, or any of the others. You're mentally like... thirty. You're old." He had heard this before but didn't see the reason why people wouldn't just grow up already.

"Better than being this childish." he said nodding over to the offending boys. She smiled warmly again, but she didn't need to look over to them.

"Not really. You only get to be a kid once. To learn and grow and make mistakes and experience life in that mind frame... before the realities of life drag you down and you spend the rest of it working and managing yourself and fitting into the schedule. It's still fun, but nothing like seeing the world with the innocent wonder of an explorer forging their own path through their existence. It's just... something no one should be without."

"Really? And the people who are mentally...old?" She smiled at him sweetly, knowing he was pulling on what she had said about him.

"Some people feel the need to grow up. They cant wait to be a responsible adult, or maybe they just got too many responsibilities and took to them quickly. Some have it forced out of them." A familiar feeling started to rise in his chest as she spoke. It was happening again. His walls were being torn down. She was facing her brother while talking, not even aware of how she was manipulating him. Not conscious of how vulnerable he was feeling standing next to her and listening to her right at that moment.

"They have no choice, and that's really sad. Neglect... abuse... mental, or physical... their only light ripped from them at a young age." She turned back to him and he felt like his skin was on too tight. Could she see it? His insecurities? His weakness? He felt like he was an open book and she was the reader.

She wore a sad smile, but it faded as her eyes locked with his. A moment passed and he knew it. She was inside him. Seeing everything through his eyes. Hers bore into him, taking everything he never wanted anyone to know and revealing all. His breathing became strained and he looked away before she could just step into him and see everything.

"Oh...my god... Kaiba..." Her voice was a whisper but it was as if it was the only noise in the world. Her words pierced him and he glanced up. She had her hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face and he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't deal with this.

"I need to go." He said, excusing himself awkwardly.

"Wait!" She called out to him as he sped down the hall, then something grazed his arm and he jerked violently away.

"Don't." He hissed as he tried to regain composure. When he jerked away, he had slammed himself into a few lockers, finally halting him. He looked like a caged animal. Something with only one way out and the intentions of doing whatever it took to escape. She slowly moved toward him and lifted a hand to touch his face. He closed his eyes and flinched a little at her closeness, but she never made contact. Her hand curled back and rested in front of her mouth again.

"I... I'm so sorry." He couldn't do this. Not here. Not in front of... anyone. He straightened and looked her in the eyes, the essence of a scarred creature desperate to retreat still inside him, but he was starting to build back his strength.

"Do not pity me." He commanded coolly. Her head tilted to the side and she watched him for a moment before speaking again.

"What's there to pity?" He paused. His breathing calmed and the tightness in his chest relaxed a bit. "You've had a tough life, but... Look at you. Not even out of your teens and you have your own multi-billion dollar company. You're one of the richest, most successful people in the world. You have the looks, the youth, and the brains that everyone else envies. What's there to pity?" Her words were comforting, but they weren't done yet.

"You bring happiness to kids the world over, you've given many many people jobs in an industry that will probably never die either due to the demands in the business of happiness, or the flexibility of the technology you design. You've got thousands of adoring fans holding your name high and following your every move. What's there to pity?" Her voice, tone, and face remained the same, but her words took on a whole new weight that was beginning to throw him off a little. Still she went on.

" The media is all over you. Your name, your face, it's in every magazine, on every news cast, on billboards all over. I mean, there isn't a thing you could do or say that wouldn't get published. What's there to pity? Except, every mistake you make. Every slip of the tongue, every accidental admittance... It's everywhere. Staring you in the face. Looming over you. Reminding you of what you've done and how you've been made a fool. So really, what's there to pity?" She was getting sarcastic now, but not maliciously so. She was making a point, and as much as he wanted her to stop, something inside him told him to shut up and take it.

"But your fans wont care. They love you no matter what, right? They're always there, supporting you. Cheering you on. Sending you letters, and gifts, and clips of their hair and death threats." As she mentioned each thing, her voice became more and more hollow. "But what's there to pity? I mean, you'll never be able to truly be alone. You'll never have real privacy. Not to mention, you'll never be able to trust. Not when everyone wants a piece of you. They use you. Hurt you. Take what you have and give nothing in return. No. There's nothing to pity. Not in you." She was finally finished.

Her words... to say they stung would be an understatement. They lashed at him softly. Like a calm rising of the tide, wearing down the rocks on the beach to a fine sand. It was softer than he could have imagined while still impacting him so thoroughly. He didn't know what to say. She was looking at him expectantly, and he was speechless.

"I'm not going to pity you." She said breaking the silence as she lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek and this time, he didn't pull away. "I cant ever truly empathize with you, but I do have sympathy for you. And... I appreciate you." his eyes widened a bit as he looked down at her and she smiled. " My friends... and my brother... they're great, but they cage me. Restrain me. Control me. I can't really be myself around them. The consider me... young... naive. You... you debate with me on a level I cant talk with them on. I can actually be myself around you without the pressure to also be the 'group kid'. You speak your mind and allow me to do the same. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"...I think... that's what I need. Not friendship. Not lies. Not adoration... appreciation..." He said mindlessly. The words did hold true meaning, but he just didn't have his usual grip on himself. She smiled at him all the same.

"Then, I'm glad I could help you. At least, this time." Kaiba paled as she looked down. His words from earlier still stung her and he felt awful. "Sorry. That was a real jerk thing to say. I didn't... I shouldn't have said that. I'm-"

He didn't quite grasp what he had done until after it was already happening, but she just felt so soft. Her body, her hands, her lips...

.

.

.

.

.

**Kissy kissy kissy. Well actually only two and a half of those so far, so only kissy kissy kis-. Tell me what you think! Free whoopie pies for reviewers! ok... fine, they're for everyone who reads, but review anyways pls?**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity's head was reeling. Her world spun, just slightly off balance, but a pair of strong familiar arms held her safely. She couldn't possibly fall as long as he held her there, so she kissed back. His hand splayed across her back and he brought her closer against him. She moaned out into his mouth and could practically feel his blood rush against his soft firm skin. He had a fire inside him that was warming her, but she knew if it continued, she would probably end up burned.

They broke, both out of breath as they found their footing again. Serenity had gained control of herself again, but Kaiba still seemed a bit out of it. She decided it was time for him to get his grip back.

"You... are still a terrible kisser." She could almost see the life spark back into his eyes. He offered her a challenging glare which she met. Her eyes flickered back to his mouth and for a moment... no. She shouldn't. She couldn't. She had kissed him twice today. Or he kissed her, but still, it happened. She barely knew him. It wasn't like her. Or maybe it was? Her whole life she had been told what and who she was. Maybe this was just the real her breaking through. She had said it herself. He freed her.

She reached forward and brought him back down to her, this time, initiating on her own. He allowed it to happen, not returning the kiss until she had established herself. He just felt so right. So strong, but still so very human. She pulled back, finished and he looked down at her.

"We... should stop." She whispered, stepping back and flattening her shirt again.

"That last time it was you sucking my face off." He shot at her, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, someone had to teach you a thing or two." She offered him a wink and he caught it with his own smirk. He stroked the side of her face, keeping eye contact.

"I think I did learn a bit." He said playing along. She grinned widely and put some distance between them before continuing.

"Not really, I'm pretty sure you're a hopeless case." She teased. "Now, we have class." She moved back into the room, glancing around to make sure it hadn't started yet and found her seat. He waited a few more moments before re-entering and sitting at his own desk.

The school bell sounded after a boring final block and the students were released into the world. Joey was the first out the door while more patient people like his sister and enemy took their time in packing up.

They walked out to the front of the building together. They said nothing, but were side by side, just enjoying a sweet silence that took place all to little nowadays. Kaiba had never felt so comfortable with someone. It was as if the stresses that plagued him for the last few weeks had gone and now the only thing that remained was... trust? He didn't trust very easily, but she was just so trust-able... so... genuine.

He fell back as he moved to enter his limo and she turned and nodded a farewell before continuing down the street. He watched her walk a few more steps before turning to climb into the car before him. That's when it hit him. Or, to be more accurate, he hit him.

A fist connected with his jaw, throwing Kaiba against the side of the limo as instinct took over and he looked for something to brace his back against while gaining his balance. He looked at his assailant and paused as Joey stood before him, completely enraged. His brunette friend stood behind him and had an equally upset look.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kaiba asked, standing up fully.

"I want you to keep ya dirty hands of my sister you son of a bitch!" He barked out. Kaiba froze for a moment and absently turned towards where she was walking. But she wasn't there. Instead, she was running up to her brother, slightly out of breath and grabbing onto his arm.

"Joey stop! What are you doing?" She looked between Kaiba and Joey a few times, but all Kaiba could offer her was a sigh while her brother continued to glare him down.

"Don't worry sis. He wont touch you again." Joey said protectively.

"What?"

"I heard what this ass hole did. He aint gonna put his disgusting mouth on you again!" Kaiba was tempted to tell him about the last kiss they had shared, but pushed the idea aside. More conflict... she didn't want that. He wouldn't do it to her.

"I kissed him." That grabbed everyone's attention.

"Wh-What?" Joey stuttered out.

"Yes, I kissed him. He didn't start anything Joey, I did."

"Serenity-" Kaiba started, knowing she was taking the blame for him and not liking it, but she silenced him.

"No, Kaiba, I've got this. Just... Just go over there for a second? Let me deal with this." Kaiba paused but quietly moved off to the side. He moved enough away that he couldn't hear what they were saying, but could still watch.

"What do you mean you kissed Kaiba?" Joey asked, not waiting for her to turn back to him.

"Exactly what I said Joey, I kissed him. It wasn't Kaiba that started this. It was me. I did it. So stop hurting him." She said moving between the two despite the distance already separating them.

"Why would you do that? You know he's a soulless bastard!"

"Joey, maybe if you didn't argue and pick fights with him so much, you'd actually get to learn that he's not. He's just another person in the world and you're treating him just as poorly as he's treating you. Haven't you realized that lately he's been trying to stop fighting with you? That he's been avoiding the problems you've been trying to start lately?"

"Why because you're macking on him all the time?"

"It wasn't all the time Joey, just today. It didn't even mean anything."

"Oh, so you're just a whore then?" Serenity stopped. Her brother had never said anything like that to her. Granted she had never argued with him like this before either. She was being herself in front of him, and because of it, he was treating her like just another person. She wasn't the kid of the group. Wasn't his baby sister. She was a person. A human being. And as much as that made her feel better, his words still stung.

"If that's what you want to think, then so be it. I kissed one guy so I'm a whore. You've been sneaking girls into your room since you were twelve, but hey, don't worry about it. You're just a guy." She turned on the spot and started back to Kaiba. He looked down at her expectantly and she ran her hands through her hair frustratedly. "The only reason I'm here with you right now is because if I spend one more second over there with him, I'm going to hurt him." She said angrily. He hadn't seen her this worked up before and decided to pick his words carefully.

"What did he say?" She paused in front of him and sighed deeply, looking off to the side.

"He... called me a whore." Kaiba's brow furrowed. It was completely uncalled for. It was only a kiss, well a few of them, but for all he knew it could have been a peck on the cheek.

"What?" Kaiba looked over towards Joey in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Whatever. He was... He was treating me like just another person, and I guess that's all I could ask for." She said, the thought not calming her as much as she would have liked. Kaiba offered her a sympathetic look and she sighed again. "My brother's... no..." She shook her head, abandoning the thought

"Say it." He commanded, knowing she needed to admit her feelings to herself.

"He's an ass hole." She said quietly, but brought a hand up to her mouth, fingers brushing her lips as if trying to grab for the words and bring them back.

"He is just trying to protect you." Serenity's eyes shot up at him as shock took over.

"What? Since when were you on his side?" She asked baffled.

"Since you needed it. He's hurt, and though he's now treating you like an adult, he's still your brother. You know he doesn't think before he speaks. He just says whatever bullshit that flows through that sewer of a brain he's got. He has no filter and he's angry." Kaiba never thought he'd see the day where he would be playing the devils advocate for Joey Wheeler, but his words sunk into the younger Wheeler and she seemed lost in though for a moment.

"But... it's still uncalled for." She said slowly, knowing he was right, but still feeling hurt.

"Completely." Kaiba agreed, smirking down at her. She looked up at him and just stared for a moment as he wondered what was going through her mind. "I'm going to go talk to him." He decided while she was doing nothing productive toward the situation.

"You guys will start fighting again." She said disapprovingly.

"Most definitely. But some battles are worth fighting." He said as he started towards him, smirking back at her as he moved. He had the same glimmer in his eye as right before going into a big duel and she knew he was going to enjoy this, no matter the outcome.

When he made it to the older Wheeler, Joey glared daggers at him, ready to retort anything Kaiba had to say.

"She did kiss me, but only the last time. Yes it's happened more than once, and the first two were all me." He had a smug smirk on his face, which just aggravated the blond before him even more.

"You mother fu-"

"Kaiba!" Serenity called out, having heard his confession.

"It's about time you acted like the adult you want to be treated as. Take responsibility for yourself, I've got my own. Stop lying and just be honest. Completely honest. Stop hiding behind their perceptions of you and say what you need to say." He pierced her with his eyes as he spoke, holding her captive in them until he was finished. When he looked back at Joey, he was staring at the CEO in a confused rage.

"Joey... I... I did kiss him the last time. He kissed me before that. I let him. I want to make my own decisions. I want to live my own life. I don't want to be controlled and told what to do anymore. You're not my mother."

"Ren, I just want you not to make mistakes like this guy, I love you-"

"Do you even know me?" She asked, cutting him off and completely taking him aback. "Joey, I know you love me, but you have no clue who I am. The last time you saw me I was four. It's been almost thirteen years Joey. A lot has changed. I'm still your little sister, I'm just not as little as you'd like to believe." Joey seemed at a loss at her words. He paused and thought for a few minutes, but the same look of anger and stubbornness took over as he glared at her.

"Fine. Do what you want. You obviously don't need me anymore." Before she could say another word, he stormed off. Tristan tossed her a hurt disapproving look as he moved to follow his friend and they disappeared into the crowds.

"Well... that was... something." She said emptily. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and chuckled a bit.

"Welcome to adulthood."

* * *

"Hey, Serenity. How you doing? You seem down lately." A familiar voice called. Serenity hadn't been paying attention, but that was usual over the last week or so. Joey hadn't been talking to her past formalities and it was really starting to bother her. She still had Kaiba, but Joey was her brother. She really did love him, she just wasn't willing to sacrifice her freedom and individuality to make him happy.

"Hey Duke. Yeah, I'm just really out of it." She said, offering him a false smile.

"Yeah, I would be too. Joey's still royally pissed." he said, sitting next to her and laying his lunch tray down. "But I mean... is it true? You kissed Kaiba?" Duke looked at her in much the same fashion Tristan had. Hurt and disapproving.

"Yeah. But it meant nothing. It was... It's hard to explain. It's not like I'm going out with him or anything." Duke visibly relaxed.

"Well, that's not what gossip is saying." he chuckled out, but she scrunched up her face.

"Gossip can say what it wants, it doesn't make it true." He laughed again and she felt a little better. It was good to talk like this. It was nice to know not everyone hated her because of what happened between her and Kaiba.

"Why don't you forget all about it. Let me take you out tonight. We can see a movie, or just hang." Serenity knew what was going on. Duke was always trying to get her to agree to go out with him, and now he was using her situation as an excuse. She thought it over for a moment, but it didn't really matter what she wanted, in the end the answer would be the same.

"Sorry Duke, but I have to take care of my mother tonight. She's come down with something and she's been out of work for a few days." She said sweetly, trying not to hurt his feelings too much. She didn't know if she would have accepted his offer this time, but didn't dwell on it, thinking that it would be a pointless set of thoughts. She wasn't able to anyways, so why make a decision?

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Maybe some other time?" He tried. That's what he always said. Maybe some other time.

"Maybe."

.

.

.

.

.

**So, when I was writing the "Joey calls Serenity a whore" section, The song "I am not a whore" By LMFAO came on my music player. I love my playlist. It knows me so well!**

**You know who else knows me well? my readers! They always know that I just love those wonderful wonderful reviews!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba tapped his pen on his desk irately. Something had been bugging him lately and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't school, but it wasn't work either. Maybe it was that he wasn't arguing with Joey anymore. The boy tossed him glares and dirty looks all day, but there was no confrontation. It didn't bother him too much. Certainly not enough for him to feel like... what was he feeling? He had no clue. He glanced up at the clock, hoping the bell would ring and he could start this day just to get it over with.

His eyes never made it there. They stopped as they rested on Serenity. She stood in the doorway looking... utterly destroyed. He rose to greet her, but she turned from him as he lifted himself. She moved over to her brother, who glanced at her once and turned away.

"Joey... I need you..." She said it quietly, but Kaiba was listening intently. When she had stress or a problem he was usually the first one to hear it. The first she would go to. Now...

"Oh, all the sudden I'm your big brother all over again? Just when it suits you?" He asked spitefully. He glanced her over again and paused. She was shaking and tears lined her eyes, but that wasn't what caught his attention. "Why... aren't you in your uniform?"

"Because I'm not staying." Kaiba moved up to them, behind Joey and between Yugi and Tristan.

"You're skipping?" Joey asked in disbelief. She shook her head and closed her eyes, preparing to tell him the reason she was standing before them.

"Mom... Mom had an aneurysm... this morning..." She choked out the words and Joey straightened immediately.

"What?" Was all he could force out. Kaiba moved past him and put a reassuring hand on her arm, but her eyes never left her brother. "Is she ok?"

"Her brain is bleeding. The doctors are trying to stop it now. Joey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I need you, big brother." He nodded slowly and rose, reaching for his sister and pulling her into a hug.

"Lets go see mom." He started towards the door with her under his arm.

"Need a ride?" Kaiba offered, more for Serenity than Joey, but he looked at the boy. Joey glanced back at him. Hatred wasn't in his eyes this time, just distrust. He looked down at his sister and she chewed her lip looking back at him. She was letting him decide. He knew what she wanted, and she knew he didn't want the same thing... but this... wasn't the time for such petty arguments.

"Yeah." He said quietly and continued out the door. Kaiba took lead once they left the building, guiding them to his car and unlocking it. Serenity told him which hospital and he plugged it into his GPS. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the building and once inside they were brought to a waiting room outside of the operating area. Serenity sat between the boys, the silence between the three of them comforting.

Kaiba gave her forearm a squeeze and she noticed she had been trembling. She offered him a sweet smile and looked over to her brother. He leaned on the arm rest, his chin pressed against his palm as he glanced off into the direction of the room they kept his mother in. About forty five minutes later a doctor finally approached them.

"Kawai family?" He called and The three of them rose.

"I'm Serenity, and this is Joey." She said, introducing her family. "And this-"

"Mr. Kaiba, I wasn't aware that you would be here." The doctor said moving to shake his hand.

"This isn't about me." He said staring the doctor down coolly. The doctor retracted his hand and looked over the other two sadly. Serenity could feel the world start to tip as a sinking feeling in her gut tugged at her.

"I'm very sorry. She's... alive, but... She has some serious brain damage. Her body will continue to function normally, but her mind... she will be in a vegetative state for the rest of her life. She has no more cognitive capability. " She could hear Joey choke back a sob and she had to try really hard to stay on her own two feet. "I'm sure you're aware that she'll need to be fed through a tube and changed and taken care of daily. Though some people can do that from home, I'm afraid it's just easier to have the hospital do so for you. It says she is unwed and only lives with one, Serenity Wheeler. If you have school or a job, it's near impossible to keep her alive on your own, and the cost to keep her in the hospital-"

"Is not an issue." Kaiba finished for him, grabbing everyone's attention. His gaze traveled from the doctor down to Serenity who was staring at him incredulously.

"K-Kaiba... that... no." She said moving in front of him.

"It's really not-" He started, but she wouldn't hear it.

"No, Kaiba. I'm not going to take your money. It's something Joey and I have to deal with." Kaiba furrowed his brow, but Joey remained speechless.

"I would have done anything to keep my mother aliv-" He tried again, but she just cut him off again.

"But she's not. My mother... she's gone. Her mind... her consciousness. She's gone. My mother is already dead." Serenity broke eye contact, looking down and covering her face with her hand as the tears spilled out. "My mother is dead..." She said again, shaking and crying. He pulled her into him and held her for a moment.

He was just standing there, holding and comforting her. Her fingers curled into his jacket and she clung to him like a rock in the turbulent seas. Joey should have been the one to save her. He should have been the one she clung to. But Kaiba... he seemed... sympathetic. Caring. Compassionate. It couldn't... but he was still right there, no matter how many times Joey blinked. How many times he tried to wake from this dream, or night mare. Kaiba was there for them.

He helped them through the papers they needed to sign and with any law issues they came upon. The hospital was very straight forward with them, either out of good ethics and morals, or because Kaiba was watching over everything himself. It didn't matter. In the end the paperwork only took another hour and Kaiba brought them over to Serenity's house. He decided to give the two their space and approached Serenity to wish her goodbye.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said, moving to hug him, but he held her before she could get to him.

"You will not. You're taking some time off. I'll be by with your homework." He said, finally allowing her closer to him. He wouldn't let her speak. He merely nodded to Joey once before leaving and let them be.

* * *

Kaiba dropped off Serenity's homework personally for three days before she decided to return to school. She seemed more stable and was even able to work up a smile. There were quite a few people around giving her condolences as she moved into the school. Kaiba had been on his way to her homeroom to pick up any work she would have missed. Instead he came face to face with her.

"How are you?" He asked briskly. He wasn't the warmest person, but Serenity didn't expect him to be. She knew how he was and smiled up at him.

"I'm alright. Joey and Dad let me move in with them." She said moving into the classroom and taking her seat. Kaiba followed, leaning against the empty desk in front of hers.

"What are you going to do with the house?" Was he always thinking business? She smiled again. Of course he was.

"I already sold it." Kaiba paused and looked at her for a moment.

"Already... how?"

"I hired a real estate agent." She said, looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"How are you paying them?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes on her. He didn't like the sound of this.

"They're getting paid out of the sale money from the house." Kaiba was about to say something and looked like a parent ready to scold their child when Serenity jumped up. "I know, I know. It's stupid, but it sold the house quickly, and that's what I needed."

"Why did you sell it?" This time Serenity quieted for a longer period. Kaiba waited until she made eye contact before prodding her again.

"I... needed the money to pay for the rest of the medical bills." Kaiba could feel the frustration well up inside him.

"You don't think do you? You could have had that money to support yourself, or kept the house and tried to sustain yourself in it much more easily. It's not like, I don't know, you have one rich ass friend who could help you?" He exploded onto her.

"I'm not taking your money. This worked out. I paid the sales agent, paid the bills and have a little more just for emergencies. I don't need a house. I live with my dad and brother now. I didn't need your money, and honestly... I'd feel bad taking it." Kaiba couldn't quite find the right words for her just yet so he huffed and tried to control his breathing until something came to mind.

"What... What would you do if I was broke and needed money that you had on hand?" He asked calmly.

"I... I'd give it to you."

"Even if I didn't ask?" he pressed farther.

"Yes."

"Now reverse. I've got cash stacked in piles bigger than your house. If you needed mon-"

"I wouldn't take it! I don't know, it just would feel... weird. I don't like using people and it would feel like I'm using you. You said it yourself. I have a friend in you. I don't use my friends." His lips thinned and his jaw tensed. She wouldn't budge. He sighed, giving in. It wasn't something he could force on her, and she was adamant in her decision.

His friend. His best friend. She told him everything. First. He was her call. The one she went to for almost everything. She wouldn't use him. Wouldn't take advantage of him, even if she needed it and he had no clue what to do with that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just... I've been going through a lot and... I guess I just wanted to handle it myself. To take on the responsibility for myself." She said sinking back a little and calming down. He watched her for a moment and when her eyes finally returned to his, they widened a bit. "Are you... smiling?" Kaiba froze. He was. He was smiling. He was sitting in front of her as she shouted at him, then apologized to him, smiling. She looked confused and honestly a little concerned. "Are you feeling well?" She asked, leaning up and laying the back of her hand across his forehead. He swatted the thing away and gave her a playful glare.

"I'm fine. And you are too, it seems." She smiled faintly and nodded. "Then I'll leave you to the rest of your class." He moved off of the desk and waved dismissively as he started towards the hallway.

"Hey, thanks." She called out as he disappeared.

* * *

Weeks flew by and Serenity was settling in well with her father. He had changed a lot since the last time he saw her and finally standing in front of him, Serenity knew where she got her looks from. His nose, his hair, she looked just like him, only a little smaller. He was warm and sweet, like her, but still held perfect control over Joey's crazy antics. Inside the house, Joey was a good boy. He was clean. Tidy. Quiet. Serenity was at a loss for words. It was just so different than in school and... anywhere else.

"Hey, wanna pass me that plate?" He asked as they finished a family meal. It had been years since Serenity had had this sort of experience and mostly it was awkward. Being one on one with her mother for so many years, the only family dinners they really had was when her mother's current boyfriend stopped by. And that just made Serenity uncomfortable. It didn't matter how nice or good the man was to her mother, it just didn't feel right and it never lasted.

Her father and her brother, they felt right. They were the missing part of her life, torn from her when she was too little to understand. She still remembered Joey running after the car as her mother pulled away. At the time, she didn't know what was happening, she just knew she wanted it to stop. Now she knew better, but she couldn't help the feeling that her parents just didn't try hard enough. Even now as she sat at the table across from her father and with her brother picking up the dirty plates to put in the washer, she wondered how life would be different if they had just stayed together. It was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't deny her feelings.

But it wasn't worth saying. There was nothing that could be done to change the past. All she could do now was enjoy the unity she had lived without for so long.

"Hey, can I go over a friend's house tomorrow after school?" She asked her father.

"I don't see why not." He replied with a smile. He had told her she didn't have to ask as long as she told him where she was going and had her phone on her, but Serenity liked to make sure.

"Where ya going Ren?" Joey asked, starting to place some dessert on the newly cleared table.

"Um... Kaiba's." Joey paused for a second while her father looked at her confusedly.

"As in, Seto Kaiba?" Her father asked. Serenity nodded and waited for their response. Her father turned to Joey, who was wearing an unreadable expression. He sat there for a few moments, looking off into the table.

"Cool." Joey said, shrugging it off and starting in on his pie.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm getting so much positive feedback for this story! I love it. I cant wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter and the next and the next and the next (continues on until she remembers to breathe again)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

It was between down pours in an otherwise torrential day. Joey took the time to rush to the doors of the giant building before the sky opened up over him again. It was the first visit Serenity had at the Kaiba mansion, and though Joey was comfortable with their friendship, he still didn't know if he really trusted Kaiba yet. She did, he knew that, but it was harder for him. People don't just change after years and years of the same fighting and arguing.

He knocked on the solid wood doors and they creaked open as a tall graying man answered the door.

"Hey, I'm here to... pick up my sister." Joey said, unsure of how to go about this.

"Of course, I'll make him aware of your presence." He said gracefully. He started off down the hall and Joey decided to follow.

"Uh, actually... I was hoping to see what they were... up to." Joey tried, attempting to snag a peek at them unaware. What he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a disapproving look.

"Master Kaiba's privacy is highly value- Master Mokuba, what do you think you're doing?" The man said, losing some of his composure as he viewed the younger Kaiba looking into a room through a barely open door.

"Wha...?" Mokuba immediately shied back, trying to look innocent.

"He's just doing the same thing I wanted to." Joey said, moving to the side of the man. Mokuba glanced between Joey and his butler before Joey turned to him again. "Spying on his brother."

"You want to spy on Seto too?" Mokuba asked a little confused.

"Well, he is with my little sister." He said and Mokuba smirked.

"Then come here. Roland, you're dismissed." the little boy waved Joey over and ignored his butler, peeking into the room.

" But Mas-"

"Dismisssssed." Mokuba whispered, not even looking back at him. Joey glanced up in time to see the butler straighten himself and move off down the hall. When he looked back inside, he could see Serenity and Kaiba sitting on the couch watching something on a television that was just barely out of view. Kaiba didn't have his trademark coat on, instead he just wore a blue button down dress shirt, slightly open at the collar and a pair of black slacks. He sat indian style on the couch, facing Serenity, but twisting his body to look towards the television and, on occasion, sipped from a mug on the table next to him.

Serenity sat on the other side of the couch, a full cushion away. Her legs were up on the cushion between them and her head was tilted towards the screen as well. They could hear a dull hum of something happening on screen and Serenity nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud noise sounded from the entertainment center, making Kaiba, who was obviously expecting it, chuckle.

Joey wasn't used to seeing him so casual. So... normal.

"Is this usual?" Joey asked Mokuba.

"What? That he has a friend? No." the little Kaiba responded, just as captivated by the scene as Joey was.

"No, acting like this." Joey corrected and Mokuba finally looked up at him.

"Yeah. He always does this when he's home. Mostly to me though." He said slowly looking back. So this wasn't out of the ordinary. This was his home life. But the difference was he was sharing it with someone else. Joey's little sister.

"That's not funny." He heard his sister say bitterly.

"You know you squeak when you jump." Kaiba observed amusedly.

"Yeah, when I'm startled." She said defensively.

"Scared." He corrected, grin forming.

"There is nothing scary about this movie! The entire premise is overly used, you could practically map out the events that will take place. The whole movie's cinematic thrill is based off of startl-"

"Stop analyzing the movie and just watch, will you?" He said, cutting her off. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was goading her. And it was working.

"I'm going to punch you." She said quietly, narrowing her eyes. He only raised an eyebrow and chuckled again.

"Aren't you non violent or something like that?"

"I just don't like conflict, it doesn't mean I wont participate if one is being started with me." She warned, but he shook his head, smirk still plastered on his face. He turned to grip his mug again and leaned down when his body shook. Serenity had pushed him with her foot, not quite kicking him, but jostling him enough to threaten to spill his beverage all over himself or his expensive looking things. He froze. He turned his head back towards her as he carefully placed back down the cup and Serenity paled.

It didn't matter in the end what she thought he was doing. He moved too quickly for that and she let out a yelp of terror as he moved to pin her. She was small enough to wriggle out of his grip, but the second she put a little space between them, he ripped her back, tickling her sides and causing her to fall prone, laughing helplessly.

"Stop! Stop-Ah!" She cried, but he was merciless.

"Give in." He commanded.

"N-Never!" She struggled and wriggled, but couldn't escape him. Finally there was only one option left. A full out offensive. She reached for any tickling spot on him, hoping that he was as sensitive as she, and finally found her mark.

"No!" He called, falling back a bit as she assaulted him. He was never one for physical contact but that wasn't what was bothering him with her. She, he trusted. She was just playing. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him. The real problem came with the consequences of the fact that he didn't like being touched. He never let anyone touch him, and because of that, his skin... his nerves, they were overly sensitive. Her assault on him was unbearable in a way he wasn't used to feeling. He curled into a ball, trying not to flail and accidentally hit her, but she wouldn't let up.

"Break! Give in!" She said in a mocking voice, teasing him.

"I... am stronger... than this..." He tried, but his face turned a vibrant shade of red and he couldn't control it anymore. He burst out in laughter and his body jerked about until finally he gained a hold of her. He tripped her on his kicking legs and brought her down where he could reach her. He flipped on her and the two spies had to stifle their laughter. They hadn't seen their siblings act like this before. Well, Joey remembered doing similar things to Serenity when they were very young, but not recently.

"Fold Serenity... Just give in, it only gets worse from here." Mokuba whispered, quietly coaching her. Joey glanced down at the boy and figured Kaiba had done this to him many times.

"Thank me for not tickling you more." He said somewhat out of breath. He didn't stop, but he wanted her to say it.

"No!" She cried between giggles and screams.

"Thank me..." He started again, but he didn't have to finish.

"Tha-thank you-AH! Thank you for not tickling me more!" She called out rapidly, trying to fit it all in one breath. He pulled back and let her recuperate.

"Now, who's the best?" He smirked triumphantly over her and she scrunched her face. "Well?" He said, threatening to come back down on her again.

"You... damnit." She swore, getting a hand up from him and glaring at him. "That's evil." He chuckled and moved to fix his shirt and hair.

"Works every time."

"Uh, Big brother?" Mokuba finally pushed his way inside and Kaiba glanced over to nod him in, but stopped as he saw Joey.

"Sup?" Joey asked nonchalantly. Kaiba glanced at the clock over his television then back to the mirror he had been using to straighten himself.

"Right. It's already five." Serenity moved past him to give her brother a hug and smiled up at him.

"See? I'm still alive." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Only because you surrendered." Kaiba said darkly into the mirror before turning and smirking down at her.

"I'll get you next time." She shot back before bidding the Kaiba brothers farewell and they both went their separate ways. Her visits to the mansion went in similar fashion. They would hang out, either debate, or physically try to get the upper hand over each other, and just spend the rest of the day relaxing. They were so comfortable with each other, it was as if they were just extensions of each other. Most of the time, they didn't even need to speak to just know what the other was thinking.

He had been so good to her. Just listening and telling her how he felt about things. Real conversations that would have never taken place if she had stayed with her brother's friends. They were nice and all, but they were his friends and she would forever be his kid sister to them. But it had grown into more than that now. She was still comfortable with him, but there was something else tugging at her when she spoke to him.

Her chest tightened and her stomach danced. She was beginning to stare at him more while she was zoning out. She was noticing how blue his eyes were. How perfectly his hair framed his face. How... no, was she insane? He was the best friend she ever had. He trusted her and she trusted him. Who was she to ruin that?

She shook the thought out of her head for the billionth time that week and looked over to the television screen, just now remembering that she was playing a game against him. He destroyed her and sighed, looking at her in disappointment.

"If you're not going to even try, why do I bother?" He taunted, but she didn't quite take the bait.

"Sorry." She muttered and he sat back, dropping the controller.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him and stared into those icy blue eyes she had grown to get lost in.

"I... yeah, just kind of out of it."

"You've been acting weird all week." He pointed out. Damnit, he did notice.

"Yeah, it's been a... a weird week." He looked at her for a moment before his lips tugged into a smile.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Why was he so good at this? She just wanted him to drop it, but she knew better than that. She would have to argue her way out.

"No." She started slow, knowing he would press farther.

"Please. You've got that gleam in your eye that says otherwise. You tell me everything anyways, so spill." It was true, she did tell him everything, but certain things...

"I don't have a crush on anyone. So quit it." Now he would change tactics. That's what he did. He would ask twice then change the tactic. She just had to outlast his tact.

"Is it that brunette that hangs around with your brother? God, what the hell was that kids name?" His head lolled back as he tried to think of it.

"Tristan?" She said, a little more disgust in her voice than was polite.

"I don't fucking know..." He said honestly. He never really cared to learn the boy's name.

"God no, He's more of a brother to me." The thought made her stomach flop a bit. He was one of the biggest offenders when it came to treating her like a sheltered child.

"Then..." He paused again and turned his head towards her. She was cleaning under her nails and avoiding eye contact. He waited a little longer and finally her eyes met his. "It's me isn't it?" Damn. Damn damn damn.

"What? Don't be so full-" He moved up on her, his face less than an inch from hers and she froze, looking into those knowing eyes that haunted her.

"Then... Why aren't you telling me to get out of your face?" He said after another few moments. Her mouth opened and she began to say something, but his lips pressed down on hers before she could make any more excuses.

It didn't take much for her to return the motion and he smiled against her lips. He pulled back and she lingered at his sudden withdrawal.

"K-Kaiba..." The words barely managed to escape her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked over her. He wasn't mad. He was just honestly curious.

"Because..." she paused again, looking up at him. He was over her, pushing her back against the couch as he loomed above.

"It's your brother isn't it? He'd kill us both." He noted and she found herself nodding, but quickly shook it out of herself.

"That... does hold some truth, but that's not it." He glanced down at her curiously and she sighed. "I don't want to ruin this. You... I care about you so much. I don't want to destroy our relationship trying to change what's already perfect."

"It isn't perfect if you want more." She looked up at him sadly.

"It's just a crush. It'll pass."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"But what if mine doesn't?" Serenity looked up at him. His crush? On... her? Her hand slipped around his and she squeezed lightly.

"I... I'm happy. Are you happy? Just like this. Talking and hanging out. Are you happy?" He hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Me too. I don't want to kill that. Our friendship... it's worth the world to me. I don't want to hurt it. To hurt you. You realize the odds of that happening-"

"Climb astronomically if this turns romantic." He finished for her, knowing where she was going. "Fine." He said quickly, before pressing his mouth against hers again. It was a short sweet kiss. Slower and less hungry than the rest, but he knew how it would taunt her. He broke from her and she leaned up a little, missing the feeling of him pressed against her. "If I pressed the issue right now, you would change your mind wouldn't you?"

Her eyes fluttered open at his words and she slowly nodded. All he had to do was ask again and she would be his. But... Kaiba moved back to his spot on the couch and fixed himself up, giving her space to do the same.

" Then... if you change your mind let me know. I'll be here. Oh, and don't keep secrets from me anymore. I don't like them." He said teasingly. She smirked. They were friends. Just friends.

"Well, buddy, there's this guy..." She said jokingly. He tossed her a sideways glance and smirked.

"Really? Is he cute?" He asked, playing along.

"Yeah, but he's very aware of it." She giggled.

"Does he like you back?"

"I think so." He was wording his questions in a particular way on purpose, but she just breezed over them.

"Anything wrong with him?"

"He's just the worst kisser." She wrinkled her nose and Kaiba barked out a laugh.

"Wow, kissing already, that's not very lady like."

"How about you?" She said, flipping it onto him now.

"Yeah, I've got someone in mind."

"Oh? Is she pretty?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Beautiful."

"I am no-" Kaiba gave her a look that said 'play along' and she caught herself and turned away. "Are you sure she's not using you?"

"The stubborn thing wont take my money even if I try to force it on her." He said, chuckling at the thought. Serenity smiled and continued.

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"No." He didn't even hesitate. Her eyes found his again and he held her captive in them once more. "She's perfect."

.

.

.

.

.

**Another chapter down. Sometimes I hate weekends. They lower the amount of reviews i get *tear* **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Tensions cooled as Serenity found the strength to find herself again. They were just friends and it was good. They talked the same. Hung out the same. Nothing had changed between them. Serenity still got the fleeting feeling of wanting more from time to time, but that was easily pushed aside. She was sure her decision was the right one. She didn't doubt herself. If in the future their relationship held romance, he would be there for her. It was comforting.

Kaiba had spent many days over her house already. Having dinner or just hanging out with her family. Joey had actually accepted him quite well. The first time Kaiba saw Joey acting quiet and polite was... interesting. The boy just kept staring at her brother, wondering what was wrong and if it was contagious.

Serenity nearly laughed, remembering feeling the same way about him just a few months prior. After the first few visits, Joey even accepted Kaiba, and began treating him with respect and kindness without being prompted to do so. In school they fought less and were less harsh when they did argue, but Serenity noticed it turning playful instead of cruel more often than not.

She was convinced their little tiffs were nothing more than habit at this point and the thought warmed her. She leaned over her text book, smiling as another wave of the 'what if's and shook it from herself. What could it hurt to ask?

"Hey, Joey?" She asked, rising from the dinner table, or when not in use for food, the homework table. He didn't look up from the video game, but did grunt an acknowledgement. "Um..." Opps, maybe she should have figured out where to start. Oh well, too late now. "I... I was kind of... um... crap. I have a crush on someone." She finally spit out. Joey continued as if she had told him something like, she finished her homework.

"And?" She actually loved this. Before Kaiba came along, he would have blown up. He would have demanded that she was too young to even think about boys and ordered her to go play with dolls or something. This was far better. But there was still that off chance that he would explode. Just because he tolerated Kaiba didn't mean his feelings about the boy changed.

"It... It's Kaiba." Joey did pause, but only momentarily.

"Cool."

"It's not like we're doing anything, we're just frie- wait, what?" Cool? Did he just say cool? Like it was alright? Like it didn't even bother him? He sighed, pausing the video game and finally looking at her.

"I cant say I like the guy, but... he's nice around you, which is a miracle in itself." He couldn't exactly come out and say 'Hey, Ren, those last six time's I've picked you up, I've spied on you from the door way. He seems ok.' Joey almost smirked at the shocked look on his sister's face. "You guys are happy and that's cool with me. You're an adult and you can date whoever you want. Just... if he does anything, let me know. I still get the urge to hit him every once in a while." He said with a grin.

That was it. Serenity was positive she had the very best family in the world. Joey's acceptance didn't change the decision she had made, but it did help if she and Kaiba would ever be more. She just had to practice remaining calm, because any shift in mood, Kaiba would pick up on, and she didn't want him interrogating her again. He was too damned good at it.

She didn't have much time, little over an hour, but she focused and tried anyways, calming herself and throwing the reality of her life in perspective. They were just friends. They would remain just friends. Getting excited about being allowed to do something that might not even happy would be foolish. She took several deep breaths, but the smile wouldn't leave her face.

Throughout the hour, she calmed herself down tremendously, but had given up removing the smile. She would just have to deal with that part. She started out, walking the distance to Kaiba's mansion. Halfway there, she flipped open her phone and dialed the younger Kaiba.

"Get ready, I'm coming for you." She said before shutting the thing again. She had promised to play hide and seek with Mokuba now that she was more familiar with the mansion, and was giving him his ten minute warning. The guards at the gate let her in and the butler moved aside as she entered the house, knowing that she had been given free roam of the place by both brothers. She peeked in the living room and froze.

Kaiba turned toward her and nodded his greeting, but that wasn't what captivated her. A woman. Beautiful. Tall. Tanned. Standing a foot away from him and just talking.

"Sorry, Didn't realize I was interrupting something." Serenity said, bowing politely and trying to smile. Just when the damned thing finally left her face, it wouldn't come back.

"Hi, My name is Jessie." The woman said, moving lithely toward her and offering her hand. Serenity shook it and calmed herself in the same manner she had been doing for the past hour.

"Hi, Serenity. I'm the best friend." She said, trying to take on a joking air to coax her smile out.

"Right... Seto, can I have a word?" She moved to Kaiba, tugging on the lapel of his coat and pulling herself against him. Serenity didn't quite know what to do, but decided to be the friend she had always been.

"Oh, it's ok, I'm going to play hide and seek with Mokuba anyways. I've already given him ten minutes, so he should be ready. Nice meeting you." Kaiba gave her a smile as she moved out of the room and wandered down the hall. "Here, Moki Moki Moki." She called quietly. Once around the corner of the long hall, she paused. Kaiba had a girlfriend. Of course he had a girlfriend. Look at him. She seemed nice too.

But Serenity felt... No, she wasn't allowed to feel jealous. She wasn't allowed to feel angry or even sad. She had her chance. She chose not to have him. She rejected him. He was free for the taking. She would just have to continue to be his friend in the meantime. To play her role in the relationship that she had given up her chance with him for. She would be there for him. Be what he needed. Help him be happy. But Serenity couldn't shake that feeling that it should be her standing in front of him, fixing his shirt for him and kissing him goodbye before sending him off to work.

* * *

"So... your best friend is a girl?" The beauty before him said, turning from him.

"Yes." He answered plainly. It wasn't a secret. He wouldn't keep a secret like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She faced him again. He was used to codling the insecurities of the girls he dated. Usually they either wanted his money, or wanted the acceptance of a successful male to make up for their daddy issues.

"When? Between when I met you yesterday, our first date, the movie last night, or right now in the three moments between when you showed up and when she came in?" Kaiba was speaking playfully, not cruelly or sarcastically, but she still seemed offended.

"Well, you're not exactly known for your friends, so your closest one being a girl... that's-"

"Nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen between us." He stated. He had to stop himself from saying 'she already rejected me.' From his experience, girls didn't tend to like when you told them you previously held interest in a girl who is still very much a big part of your life. No. It didn't matter in the end anyways. Serenity had made her point and they were friends.

He moved towards Jessie and slid his hands down her bare arms. She wore a dark green sun dress made of soft silk with some lighter green lace at the bust and the hem. Her black hair was pulled back, princess style, allowing a few strands to fall by her ears while the rest of it was split between cascading down her back and a small ponytail sitting atop the mass. She was beautiful. It wasn't the first thing that caught his eye, but it certainly didn't hurt.

"There's nothing to worry about." He said again, leaning his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and blushed a bit before turning to him.

"Then... lets go. I don't want to waste any more time that could be spent getting to know you." He smiled and offered her his coat as they exited the mansion, completely unaware of what he was doing to his best friend.

* * *

Seto's dates were beginning to wear on Serenity. It had been three months since he started dating Jessie and they had just gotten out of puppy love and into the small arguments and quick make ups stage. He would date, come home, call Serenity and she would have to talk him down from any anxieties he was feeling about his current relations with Jessie. She didn't mind being there for him, and nothing Jessie did was too horrible to him, she just would have preferred a little more time to get over her crush on him.

All his new relationship did was force her to compare how she would have treated him in the same situations and made her think about how she felt about him even more. It wasn't exactly helping her deal with it.

"She just gets so angry over the dumbest little things." he said exasperatedly into the phone.

"It's not dumb to girls." Serenity said, once again forced to argue on Jessie's side.

"Serenity, how does this effect people in the long run?" He sounded utterly deflated.

"It doesn't, but it doesn't matter. We women act on how we're feeling now, and I swear, if you don't fix it, she'll remember it. I suggest you apologize." There was a brief pause on the other line.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She could almost see him crossing his arms in front of him and furrowing his brow.

"Doesn't matter."

"I don't like apologizi-"

"Doesn't matter."

"Serenity, if there was anything to blame me for I might consider it, bu-

"That doesn't matter. The plain truth is, you said or did something that bothers her. She tried to talk to you about it, but in your opinion you were right, therefore she was wrong and you wont budge, right?" He didn't say anything, but she didn't need him to. "Meaning you didn't care that it means a lot to her, nor do you care about the points she has to make on the subject, which to you are meaningless, but to her are everything. You don't care enough about her to hear her side. You hurt her. Your initial points may not be wrong but in ignoring her side, you've done something worse than being wrong. You disrespected her. You ignored her. You hurt her. Apologize."

"Serenity... What would I do without you?" He asked after what felt like an hour of waiting.

"Fight, break up, find new girl, repeat." She said, wondering if he could hear the sadness and coldness that she felt at that very moment.

"You're right. I'll... I'll say it. Thanks." She said goodbye to him and hung up the phone, dropping it onto the bed and letting her head rest on the pillow she was hugging. She deserved to feel like this. She thought it over and over in her head, reminding herself of the choice she had made. It didn't comfort her. It wasn't for comfort. She was punishing herself.

"You look like shit." Her brother's voice carried from the hallway. She could hear her father's voice call from the kitchen and Joey turned and apologized briefly. He wasn't allowed to swear inside.

"I just... I'm um..." No excuses came to mind today. She was usually very quick with these things.

"Kaiba huh?" Joey moved next to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You still got that stupid crush?" Serenity sat up and nodded slowly while looking away. "Why don't you find another guy? Why get caught up on this one?" Ha leaned back and kicked his feet off the side of the bed, reminding her of when they were little.

"I don't know. I just feel... I don't even know how I feel."

"Then date. Go out once or twice with a guy. See if it sparks anything. If it doesn't, move on. You'll forget about these crazy feelings in time."

"It's kind of hard when he's calling me every other night." She said frustratedly into the pillow.

"Tell him to stop." Serenity looked up at her brother, locking eyes with him.

"I cant do that. I'm still his friend. We still talk. I love spending time with him and stuff."

"Ren, you're not leaving many options open." Joey teased. "Just... try it." He pushed himself off the bed and started for the door. "Tristan's always an option." He grinned widely as Serenity scrunched her face. He knew how she felt about him. He was just being 'big brother' and giving her a hard time.

After he had left, Serenity just sat there for a moment. Could she just start dating? What if she was out with a guy and Kaiba was the only thing on her mind? That wouldn't be fair to them. Everyone deserves a fair chance. Then again, what if the guy she's with takes her mind completely off her crush and best friend? Would he come between them? Would he approve? Dozens of thoughts swam through her head as she drifted off into the most physically and mentally uncomfortable sleep she had had in years.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh, feelings, why do you hurt us so? Plaguing our dreams and manipulating the way we think and speak and do... oh well. Review this time? please? Pretty please? with wonderful yummy toppings on top?**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you set up the reservations for tomorrow?" Jessie asked, sitting beside Kaiba as he loosened his tie.

"What? Tomorrow? I was going to hang out with Serenity." Jessie frowned. Serenity had been a point of conflict between them ever since the first meeting. They never openly argued about her, but he was keenly aware of her discomfort with the matter.

"But, it's our six month anniversary..." She said disapprovingly. Six month anniversary? Was she serious? But Serenity had told him girls really cared about those things. He sighed, giving in. He hadn't seen his best friend outside of school in almost two weeks.

"Right. Sorry. I'll just call and reschedule." He said, reaching for his phone. Almost every other sentence out of him was apologizing for something, and it was starting to bother him. He never apologized for anything before. Granted, none of his other relationships had lasted this long, but he wondered, was it really worth it? He felt like in gaining this girl and keeping her, he had lost some part of himself. He knew relationships were about compromise and sacrifice, but he had to wonder if the price was worth it.

He clicked the phone shut and looked at it for a moment, never having actually called Serenity.

"Because I made this... scheduling error, would it be alright for me to hang with her tonight then?" He asked. He hated having to ask. He hated having to be bound like this. If he were face to face with himself from six months ago, his six-month-ago self would kick his ass. She looked at him angrily and he almost cracked right there. "I don't like making plans and bailing on them. We don't hang out much and I've been looking forward to seeing her."

"To cheating you mean." There. It was out in the open at last.

"I do not cheat." Kaiba's voice sank low as he looked at her seriously.

"Then explain why you're so close to her." She huffed.

"She's my best friend. I wasn't keeping it a secret. I'm not hiding anything. You've known that since almost the first day. Your petty insecurities are starting to wear on me." He stood, but she jumped up.

"Don't walk away from me." She demanded and he did stop. "You're the only guy I spend time with and I'm happy with that."

"I'm not forcing you away from other men. I trust you to be faithful, though I shouldn't. I shouldn't trust anyone. So far my track record shows no matter who I'm with, they don't really care. I shouldn't be this trusting with you. But you know what? Serenity told me to calm down. To trust you. To give you your space and privacy. She's the only reason I'm not accusing you of this same damned thing every damned day. You should be thanking her." Kaiba moved out of the room, not letting her speak up again and dialed his best friend.

"Hello?" Serenity answered, not entirely expecting Kaiba to call. It was a pleasant surprise, or so she thought.

"I need to talk." His voice was disgruntled and he sounded pissed as all hell.

"Are you alright?"

"I had another fight with Jessie." Serenity's stomach flip flopped again. She had to stop herself from screaming out for him to just break up with her.

"What happened?" She hated being thrown into the middle of these things. Helping to bring them back together every time one or both of them broke away.

"We fought... over you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she's jealous." She's jealous? Of what? She had him. He's the only thing Serenity wanted and she had him. She had nothing to be jealous about.

"Why?"

"She thinks I like you." He sounded completely drained.

"That's already passed though, hasn't it?" He paused for a moment and Serenity's heart sped.

"She's just driving me crazy. I told her off." Serenity didn't know what to make of his avoiding her question, but he was expecting her to reply.

"Good."

"Good? I thought... you'd tell me what I'm supposed to say to make it better and … I don't know." He was a little shocked, but Serenity couldn't defend her forever.

"No. it's about time you stood up for what you believe in. I've played devils advocate time and time again. You've bent over backwards to help her get used to you. But this isn't you, is it? It's a lesser version of you. You'll never be happy that way. Yessing her and codling her helps her get used to you without the rough edges, but you cant do this for the rest of your life. You would be lying to her and yourself. Just be honest in what you're thinking. Compromise doesn't always mean it's you who has to give something up. If she cares about you enough, she'll finally put in some effort." It felt good to say, but it held valid points as well. It wasn't puppy love anymore. It was something stronger, and it required more strength and effort to keep.

"... what if she freaks out?"

"I cant tell the future, Kaiba. All I can say is, if she's not willing to put in one hundred percent and you are, then you might want to think about moving on. Do what will make you happy and hope your happiness is what is in her mind as well."

"... Thank you. Oh... I... may have a scheduling issue for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Just call me whenever, ok? I'm usually free." She said smiling sadly. Maybe it was a good thing they had been growing apart. Serenity didn't feel as hurt by his canceling their plans.

"Maybe... are you free tonight?"

"Nope, nacho night with the family. Dad kinda loves it." He paused for a moment and sighed.

"Then... I'll call you."

* * *

He didn't call. Men never do. Serenity smiled down at her desk. It was the last week of school and finals were driving her crazy. They were easy enough, but the pressure they put on her and the changes they made to the schedule were just... impossible. She finally got a break when lunch came about. She dropped her tray on the table a little less gracefully than she had wanted and Kaiba glanced up at her.

"Finals troubles?" He asked with eyebrow raised.

"I'm just really really tired. All of these... grading sections and score categories... Why cant they just make things simple?"

"Because there's patterns in simplicity and if you can figure them out you really don't need to know the material." He said nonchalantly.

"But if you can figure out the patterns in the first place, shouldn't that count for something?" She sat heavily and sighed, knowing it wouldn't ever happen while he chuckled. "How did things go with your lady friend?" She asked not even trying to sound interested.

"She's happy for now. We fought a bit, but made up. She's still not entirely pleased, but she's not saying anything about it anymore. Um..." She looked up from moving her food around and he was looking at her cautiously.

"What?"

"We... talked about you again. She thinks it would help her if you..." He paused again and she pressed him to finish the thought. "If you were dating someone." Serenity wanted to punch him. What came out instead, though, was far less damaging.

"Oh really?" She laughed out. "Sorry my single-ness is effecting your relationship." She was being bitter, but the stress and pressure and everything else bearing down on her just wouldn't back off. She was snapping.

"It's not like that. She's just-"

"Jealous?"

"Yes. If you want you could double date with u-"

"No." That was a terrible idea. "No. I'm just... I cant even focus on school. I don't want to date. I'm sorry Kaiba, you know I love you, but this is just too much. I have so much to do... I just don't want to deal with another... anything right now." She said almost honestly.

"I get it. It was stupid. I'm not about to pressure you into anything. She's just driving me nuts. But... thank you. You've been keeping me sane throughout the whole thing. If anything... Jess should be thanking you. Not trying to push me away from you." Serenity lifted her 'poked at' tray, intent on dumping it in the trash and turned to bid farewell to her friend.

"You know, I don't care who they are, but if I was going out with someone and they wanted to pull me away from my friend, I'd choose you, my best friend, over him any day. I just hope it doesn't come to that for you." She put her hand on his shoulder and moved on, dumping her tray and attending the next class early.

She sat at her desk and waited, doodling on her notebook while the rest of her class was at lunch. Well except for one person.

"Hey there Serenity." Duke said with a smile. He sat in the desk in front of hers and turned to face her.

"Hi Duke. How are you?" She asked. She had spoken to him a lot over the months and this had become very routine for her.

"Not much. Figuring where my Dice Monsters corp is going to spread to next. I'm thinking America." he pondered out loud.

"Sounds like you'd be a hit out there. They love games of all sorts."

"Yeah. Now that I'm graduating, looks like I'll have to grow up, huh?" He had a look in his eye she wasn't used to seeing. Uncertainty? Surely not, yet...

"Not necessarily."

"Well, I don't think I have much of a choice. If I want this to go well, I'm going to have to man up and start doing more for it. How have you been?"

"I'm... stressed. The finals are pushing me to the edge and I just cant seem to focus today. It's just not pretty over here."

"It is from where I'm sitting." He flirted. He was always saying nice things like that. Always flirting with her. Always trying to vie for her attention. Maybe... It was time to give into it.

"Hey, Duke?" He looked up curiously at her call. "Do you want to... maybe... see a movie or something?"

* * *

"Looks like everything is usual." The man said, flipping through a chart.

"What about... am I pregnant?" Jessie asked, looking up at him.

"The blood test reveals negative." He responded glancing down at the charts again.

"I don't understand. He's probably never had a vasectomy. He's too young for that. And he doesn't use condoms... I told him I'm on the pill, but I'm not. I should be pregnant." She said a little lost in thought.

"Well, you have a schedule of your ovulation made up, just try. There's only a one third chance that, even ovulating, you'll become pregnant." he said.

"What if he's infertile?" The color drained from her face as the thought crossed her mind. "This wont work if he's infertile!" She yelled at the man before her.

"Well... how much does he trust you?"

"What?"

"Does he trust you enough not to get paternity test?"Jessie thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yes. He said it himself. He shouldn't trust me, but he does."

"Then I may have an option."

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, Review, Enjoy~ Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really bad language in this one. Sorry if anyone is offended.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Kaiba nearly hollered. "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, I just... I guess I forgot that antibiotics counteract it. Remember I went to the doctors about three weeks ago? Well... he gave me some for my cold and... I just forgot."

"Forgot? You forgot? This is... This is huge. This... I cant even..." Kaiba was truly at a loss for words. He paced, ran his fingers through his hair, pinched the bridge of his nose, glanced to every corner of the room, but still no words came to mind.

"Are... you going to leave me?" She asked, sinking back a little and he sighed.

"Of course not. I cant. Not when you're... not when my child is growing inside you. I just wish there was more time. I... need to think." Kaiba moved out of his study and down the hall. He needed to talk to someone. He was on the verge of exploding and he needed his fuse cut. He flipped open his phone before he even got to his room and dialed Serenity.

The phone rang and rang. Finally a voice mailbox answered him. He left a short, prompt but urgent message and hung up the thing. Strewn across the bed he laid and quietly boiled. How could she not have been more careful. Was this a trap? Was it even his? Maybe he should ask for a test... no, he was over-reacting again. He had done the dance, now it was time to take responsibility for it. He just wished Serenity would call him back already.

She didn't. He waited. He waited for a full five hours. She never called. He left the house, trying to find something to do and ended up just driving aimlessly until finally he was in front of Serenity's house. Somehow he knew why he was there. He wanted her. Jessie was fun, but he wanted Serenity the entire time. She always crept into his mind. She was always there, plaguing him. Teasing him. He hated how she rejected him. How she decided that she only wanted to be friends with him.

Being with Jessie was wrong. It made him feel suffocated. Used. Restrained. Serenity never felt that way. If she ever disapproved of him, she would make her case and convince him otherwise, or he would do the same to her. Jessie was just so... illogical. She was just so... wrong. But it was past the point of no return. He was going to be a father. He was going to be with Jessie, and Serenity...

He sat in front of her house for a moment, but something caught his eye. A blue Mercedes pulled up, just in front of him and Serenity crawled out the passenger side. Kaiba paled as Duke rounded his car and put his arm around the petite girl.

"You know, I was going to get the door for you." He whispered, but she grinned at him.

"Nope, too slow." He smiled down at her and Kaiba felt his stomach turn.

"Then I'll have to be faster." He lowered his mouth to her ear and Kaiba opened his door, startling the two of them and causing them to jump away from each other. He exited the car and moved the five feet up to them.

"Kaiba? I didn't know you'd be here. What's... you look terrible." it was true. He was completely disheveled and unkempt, but he didn't care. At the time he didn't care. Now, compared to how good Duke looked all tidied up...

"I need to talk." Serenity stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Just... ok. Just head inside, I've got to say goodnight to Duke, then I'll be right in." She smiled up at him and he felt his blood rush. He wanted her to smile at him like that always. But then she turned to Duke, and it was like he was never there to begin with. He moved inside and glanced out the window as she chatting with him. He was being so obvious too. Half lidded eyes, leaning against the house with one arm over her shoulder. Kaiba wanted to punch him.

"You're not sure about this either, huh?" Joey's voice startled him and he glanced back quickly, but regained his composure just as fast.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, shaking his head to Joey's previous question.

"About a week now... she didn't tell you?" Kaiba shook his head again.

"We don't talk much now that school's over." His voice was empty, but almost at the same time both he and Joey tensed and paled. Duke leaned down, kissing Serenity and she... returned it. That was it then. There was absolutely no going back. He was going to be a father, and she was with Duke. That was it.

"Hey, Kaiba. What's the matter? You look..."

"Terrible. I know. You said it a few moments ago." She brought him over to an armchair and sat him in it.

"What happened."

"Jessie's... pregnant." Both Joey and Serenity gasped in shock.

"I... didn't know you two were even..."

"It's how we hooked up." 'I was doing it to forget you.' His mind added, but he couldn't say that now. He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed.

"You... you two never used protection?" Serenity wasn't entirely comfortable asking, but it did need to be said.

"She said she was on the pill." He said sitting back. He was starting to get a little defensive. It wasn't his fault this happened... was it?

"The pill isn't one hundred percent! there are any number of drugs and other stressers that offset the effects o-"

" Like antibiotics. Her doctor put her on some a few weeks ago."

"And that wasn't a signal for you to, I don't know, chill out for a while?" She was getting upset with him. He couldn't blame her. He was pissed at himself.

"I didn't know. And she forgot." Serenity stopped and looked him in the eye.

"No." He stared at her blankly, wondering why she was so different now. She was darker. More serious, yet not as angered. Or not as blatantly angered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's trapping you."

"What?"

"She's trapping you. Girls don't just forget about these things. Girls stress and tweak and have nervous breakdowns over these things. For every broken condom, there is a girl out there who will worry and wonder and emotionally break until she gets her next period. Every girl knows antibiotics mess with the pill. Every doctor warns. It's on the cases for the antibiotics and for the pill. It's everywhere. She knew. She knows what she's doing. She's trapping you." Why couldn't he think of this earlier? It was obvious. She wasn't stupid. She was actually very intelligent. Why didn't he think she had the power to do this?

"Fuck... Fuck!" Kaiba stood suddenly, wanting to hit something, but not wanting to break anything of theirs. He settled with just staring out the window.

"Something wrong here?" Their father asked moving over to the group of them.

"My girlfriend's a cunt." Kaiba said angrily, not turning to look at him. Their dad opened his mouth to object to his use of swears, but Serenity gave him a pleading look and he glanced down at Joey. The boy nodded with a sympathetic look on his face and Mr. Wheeler decided to drop it.

"She stopped her birth control from working so he'd knock her up and get stuck with her." Joey summed up.

"Get her tested." Mr. Wheeler shrugged. Kaiba looked back at him with eyebrow raised. "Well, if she's lied to you about one thing, you cant trust her at all. What could it hurt?"

"I... should have never trusted her in the first place." Kaiba sat back onto the seat Serenity had been trying to herd him back to since he rose. "I am such an idiot."

"Kaiba stop. Trusting her wasn't the mistake. You're not to blame here. You've done everything for her. The mistake was on her part." She said forcing him to face her.

"No, they all do this. Every damned time. This time... no. I shouldn't have trusted her. There's only one girl I can really trust... and I just didn't fight hard enough for her." He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek as he spoke. Joey and Mr. Wheeler both watched in silence, but Serenity smiled, taking the hand and bringing it down.

"Kaiba... Seto. You're over emotional. You're not thinking clearly-"

"No, Serenity, this would have never happened if I had just kept after you. If I hadn't given up so easily. But... it's too late now. I'm not overemotional... well I might be, but it's not clouding my mind. I've always wanted to be with you. I only ever hooked up with her to try and move on." He finally admitted.

"Hey now." Serenity said, smile still on her face. "Don't go blaming this on me." She joked. He did crack a smile, but it was short lived. She always knew how to cheer him up.

"Will... Will you go with me to confront her?" Serenity looked away for a moment. She truly did want to be there for him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean... this is your war. Your fight. As much as I hate people who hurt my friends, I think I would complicate things. She may think-"

"Forget what she thinks. There isn't an existent scale that could possibly measure how small of a fuck I give for her feelings right now. I... I need my friend. God... she's made me so weak." Kaiba hung his head low and sighed.

"Gee thanks. Just when I feel needed..." Serenity teased.

"Sorry. I just... I never needed anything. Not really." Serenity smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to life."

* * *

"Master Kaiba, Miss Jessica is here." Roland informed them and Kaiba nodded her in.

"Hey Se-... Seto. What is this?" She said, pausing as she entered and looked around. Kaiba sat at one end of his couch and Serenity sat in an armchair off to the side. He motioned for her to pick a seat on the rest of the couch and she could do little but what he ordered. She chose the one farthest away from him, but still on the couch, looking cautiously between the two.

"Jess, I've been meaning to talk to you." He said, picking up a folder that was on the floor in front of him. "You see, I've been curious. Very curious. It wasn't until I finally decided to act normally that I figured out what's been making me question you. You're fake. You've been fake all along." He finally looked at her, piercing her with a cold stare.

"What... are you talking about?" she asked nervously, sinking back into the couch.

"You lied. The whole time." He flipped open the folder and glanced down. "Funny. No prescriptions for any birth control. Let alone proof that it's been in your system for at least two years. Nor any antibiotics. As a matter of fact... this last visit was a sure fire surprise. See, I wasn't aware of this code until I talked to my own doctor. Artificial insemination. You've knocked yourself up. And I don't ever remember giving a … donation of this sort." He said darkly. He could see her fingers and hands tremble as she looked at the file.

"Those... those are my personal medical records... it's … it's ille-"

"That's what you're going to argue? The legality of me finding the truth? How about entrapment? Is that legal? Enjoy your kid. Get out." Jessie moved to him, but he stood suddenly. She jumped back and he sneered down at her. Serenity didn't do anything, but gained a glare from the woman, Jess silently pushing the blame off on the short redhead.

"You're making a mistake." She said turning back to Kaiba. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but she was determined to hurt him. "You're little friend may care about you now, but do you think she'll be able to look at you after you show her your twisted little body? God, you'd need to be rich. It's the only way I could stomach sleeping with you. The promise of wealth only barely makes up for having to see such a disgusting figure. I swear I almost vomited the first time. I can deal with a baby. You deal with... this." Her eyes scraped over him cruelly and she sneered as she moved away.

She was gone and Kaiba was... crushed. Serenity moved around to his front, trying to see how he was holding up. The papers in his hand fell as his head hung low. His eyes were closed and his shoulders trembled.

"Kaiba... are you-"

"Ok? no. She's... she's right." He shook his head, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Don't say that, she's a bitch." Kaiba looked up at Serenity. There were very few times she swore, but when she did, she was right. He turned, unbuttoning his shirt and Serenity took a step back. "What are you-"

"Serenity, she's right." Serenity's breath caught in her throat. She could do little to speak, but her hand mindlessly glided towards him. Her fingers were cold against his skin and he twitched away from her touch, but allowed her to continue. She had never seen anything quite like it.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm so mean to Kaiba. Poor guy. Leave a review! Tell me what you think!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, Lemon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh... my... God..." Serenity's voice quivered as she reached out. The marred flesh that was once hidden under his shirt, now revealed.

"Serenity..." Kaiba couldn't take the touch. She pulled her hand back and looked up at him for a moment, but his eyes remained away from hers. It didn't matter, in a moment, he was in her arms. The shock took another moment to subside, but he did find his voice again. "How... how can you even stand to touch me?" She only barely heard him, his voice just a whisper.

"Stop it, Ka- Seto. Just don't." She looked up at him into his broken blue eyes and felt her heart break. "You're a great guy. A sweetheart. Someone who deserves to be loved. I'm sorry people use you. Hurt you. I'm sorry they don't understand you. They don't even try. But one day you'll find someone who will. They'll make this worth it."

"I... already did." His hand rose and he cupped her cheek, but she pulled back.

"Seto, you know I'm dating Duke." She said, trying to put some space between them, but he pulled her closer.

"Do you love him?"

"Seto... it's only been a few weeks-"

"Do you love him?" She hesitated, knowing what he was doing.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?" She had said it before. She had meant it before.

"Yes."

"I love you too."

"But Duke-"

"Leave him." Serenity gasped, not knowing what to think or do. She knew how she felt about Kaiba. She knew where she stood with him. But to just leave Duke? "Serenity, you know I'd be better to you than anyone else could be. You... not long ago you wanted this too. Has that changed?" She looked him in the eye again. No. It hadn't changed. She still loved him the same way. She wanted to be with him. To stay in his arms and hold him in return. It was all she wanted to do.

"Ok." She gave in. Kaiba stood, startled at her sudden surrender to him. Still a smile fought it's way onto his face and he leaned in. Serenity pulled back, not allowing him to actually kiss her. "But," She said, looking him down while his expression turned confused. "I will not cheat. I'm not that person. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right." He smiled, still wanting to kiss her but knowing that this part of her was one he loved most.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his armchair, staring at the door to the living room. His fingers tapped impatiently against the leather armrest as he just waited. He hated waiting. He hated not knowing how or what was happening. He just wanted her back. Wanted her in his arms again. For real this time. Where she finally agreed she belonged.

"Master Kaiba." A voice called from behind the closed door before it cracked open. Kaiba rose immediately. "Miss Serenity is here now." Roland informed him. Kaiba opened his mouth to command Roland to let her in, but she moved past the butler, smiling up at him and nodding for his dismissal before the words could form.

He moved to her hastily, gently gripping her arms and stroking them as his eyes questioned her. She slowly smiled and nodded, causing the smile to spread to him. She had done it. She was his. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, causing her to squeak a bit, then fold to his will. When they broke, he led her to the couch where they sat next to each other.

"You know... he hates me now." She looked down for a moment, hating what she had done to him. Finally agreeing to date him, then leaving him for someone else, it wasn't what she had in mind when she agreed to go out with him, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Kaiba, and it wasn't fair to cheat or lie. Duke deserved someone who felt the same way about him as he felt about them. She just wasn't that girl.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." He said quietly. She pulled herself closer and curled under his arm.

"I'm sorry too. We've made a lot of mistakes haven't we?" Kaiba chuckled a bit and glanced down at her.

"Too many. But we're here now." he brushed the side of her face with his fingertips and brought her into another kiss. She rubbed his arms and tugged him down into her as he moved her onto her back. Her fingers stroked his chest but he instinctively pulled back. Serenity locked eyes with him for a moment before sitting up and facing him. Her hands moved to his collar and she unbuttoned the first section. She could see his body tense and he looked away as she continued.

Kaiba sunk back into the couch as she moved down his chest. Once finished he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Her fingers grazed his chest again and he twitched uncomfortably. She laid one hand across his marred flesh and brought the other up to his face, guiding him to her.

"Seto Kaiba... I love you. Every little bit of you." He looked at her for a moment before tugging her down on top of him and pulling her into a deep kiss. She tried to move next to him, but he grabbed her hips and slid her onto his lap, kissing her neck as he moved her. Her fingers closed around the sleeves of his shirt, but he tugged the thing off, tossing it aside.

More scars revealed themselves, wrapping around his sides and down to his back. For a moment he looked up at her unsure, but she smiled down at him, and kissed his jaw. She tracked down to his collar bone and kissed along every scar in her path.

"I love you." Her lips moved against his skin and his hand trembled as he brushed aside her hair. She loved him. Thoroughly and truly. She loved him. She wouldn't hurt him. Wouldn't leave him. Wouldn't use him. She gasped suddenly and he glanced up at her. She was looking down, noticing his... excitement.

Her eyes met his and she swallowed hard. After another moment she nodded and he could feel his blood rush. His hands slid up her legs as he leaned into another kiss. He undid her shorts and slid the zipper down as she moved back a little, giving him space to sit up. She tilted back and pulled off her blouse, having only a tank top on underneath.

"God, I want you." Kaiba said as he tugged up her top. She was his everything. He would show her that. He pulled himself up, bringing her back down under him and laid her on the couch. He handled his belt as she shifted, looking as if she just wasn't in her element. She was shy, and unsure. Cute.

He unclasped her bra and slid it down her shoulders, taking in her form under him. She was breathtaking. He tugged her shorts and panties down and she moved, allowing him to do it more easily. That was her last line between them. She was bare below him. The only thing that remained were his pants, and he was more than eager to do away with them as well.

He kissed her again, their bodies moving against each other until Serenity gasped out again. He paused, looking down at her and she gave him a cautions, tentative look.

"Serenity, do you trust me?" He said quietly. She looked at him for a moment then nodded and he pressed in deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. He slowly moved into her again and she cried out. "Shhhh, it's ok. The pain will pass. It'll feel good soon. I promise." He said quietly. He filled her the rest of the way and paused, watching for her to relax. When she finally did, he started to move again.

"Uhhh..." She moaned out between quick breaths. Her fingers tightened over his shoulders and he picked up his pace. "Ah... Kaiba... S-Seto... oh..." the noises she made had him reeling. He leaned back and brought her hips closer to him, burying himself deeper into her. Her head flew back and she cried out again.

"God... Serenity... ugh...ah...ah... fuck...fuck" he muttered as he moved faster and harder. She was moving and twitching unendingly beneath him, squeezing him and driving him to the edge. "come... co-fuck..." her tightness was just too much for him. He plunged into her as she called out to him, over and over. Her legs circled him and her back arched. She was perfect. She was his. She was finally his. They both called out as he dove into her for the last time, filling her completely as he spilled out into her.

"Seto... I love you." She gasped out. "You mean the world to me. I never want to hurt you. I never want you to ever feel pain again. I only want you to be happy."

"Serenity... you are perfect." He rolled off of her and laid next to her while brushing her hair out of her face.

"And you... well, work on the kissing and you'll be perfect too." The look of shock on his face slowly turned into a devious smile and Serenity couldn't contain her laughter. This... this was how it should be. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. With her.

.

.

.

.

.

**Once again, short last chapter. A lemon too. That's a first I think... I've got so many stories, I just cant remember. Oh well, tall me what you think about the story, k? **

**Read, review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


End file.
